


Rey, Rey.  You, you.  I wanna be your girlfriend.

by MalcolmInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Rey of Sunshine, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/pseuds/MalcolmInSpace





	Rey, Rey.  You, you.  I wanna be your girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



The training room was a medley of effort, thuds, machinery and flesh striking flesh.  In one corner, Finn was having a sit up competition with some infantry lieutenant and they were being egged on by a scattering of pilots and troopers. Finn and the officer both looked like they were about to puke, but Finn had been adopted by the Resistance pilots and inter-service rivalry was A Thing. Jessika Pava, however had eyes for just one thing. 

Rey was training a small group in her particular style of staff combat, using an increasingly discontent Poe as her demonstration partner. Poe was good, very good, but Rey seemed to know what he was doing before he did. It was marvellous, the way she moved, the play of her muscles under her skin. She always looked so slender, even soft, until you saw her move and the ripcord muscle she carried. Her chest heaved from the effort – even without Force sensitivity, Poe was an able combatant – and her training gi clung to her sides from the sweat... Jessika gulped and tried to focus on learning instead of ogling. 

Rey ducked under a jab, hooked Poe’s forward foot with her staff and dumped him on his back with a heavy thud. Poe started to laugh, winced at the pain, and raised one hand in mock supplication and said, “I give, I give. Why don’t you beat up one of them for a while?” 

Rey nodded, in that adorably earnest way she had, and said, “Who wants to try what we’ve learned?” Jessika’s hand shot up so fast she nearly tore a ligament. Rey blinked and seemed a touch nonplussed, but said, “Okay, Pava, let’s –“ 

“It’s Jessika,” Jessika blurted as she stood. “I mean, you can call me Jessika.” She tried and failed to keep the words from coming out in a rush. She felt her face growing hot, and Poe’s stifled snigger didn’t help. 

Rey just smiled – oh, that smile - and said, “Okay, Jessika, first let’s try the basic guard and parry...”  The sparring went even more badly for Jessika than it had for Poe, and she loved every bruising moment of it. 

Afterwards, when everyone had been tossed around and bludgeoned by the tiny scavenger (or in Jessika’s case, twice more), the session broke up and people wandered off for the showers. Jessika lingered awkwardly. Poe gave her a broad wink and surreptitious thumbs up as he limped away, which brought another blush to her cheeks no matter how furiously she tried to ignore him.  "So, Rey," Jessika said, trying to play it cool, "We should, I mean, I'd love to, uh, y'know, go out... with you... sometime..." 

Rey tilted her head, slightly puzzled.  "Go out?  Where?  Does the general have a mission for us?" 

"No, no, just, so we could... have dinner, or something." 

"Dinner?  Well, I'm heading down to the mess after I shower.  We could go together."   _She means the mess, Jessika_ , Jessika thought frantically, _don't freak out_.  "I know Finn and some others eat around now.  Why don't I see you there?"  She smiled and walked off. 

Jessika slumped.  "No," she whispered, "I'm trying to ask you _out_..." 

Poe stepped beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.   "You're really bad at this, you know." 

Jessika buried her face in his shoulder.  "I knowwww," she complained, somewhat indistinctly.  "She's just so..." she waved one hand vaguely to indicate the _Rey-_ ness of Rey.  "You know?" 

"I do know."  Poe patted her back.  "Do you want to go get drunk now?" 

Jessika nodded, her face still planted in his shoulder.  "Uh-huh." 

"Okay, let's go find Wexley's stash."  He winced and touched his sore ribs.  "Maybe the infirmary first, though?" 


End file.
